Next Generation: An Attic Adventure
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: It's a nice sunny day and the kids are stuck in the house on cleaning duty. Mario suggest the kids to chin up and give it a chance because cleaning an attic can be fun, right? Will Marc, Peter, and Laura be stuck cleaning all day or will they find fun within the magical walls? Find out in Next Generation: An Attic Adventure. (Reference to Super Mario 64 on the Nintendo 64)


"But dad!" groaned Marc.

"No buts mister," Mario said, "The three of you agreed to clean out the attic this weekend and there's nothing you could do to change my mind."

Laura, Marc, and Peter stood in a line as Mario stood in front of the stairs, leading to the attic. "It's going to take _forever_ ," Laura said, "And we'll start to grow and grow and by the time we're all done we'll be old people and you guys will probably have passed away and not see us grow, get jobs, fall in love, start families and- "

Mario chuckled as he ruffled Laura's hair. "You may be able to have that work on my brother, but it's not going to work with me." "Drats." Laura said under her breath.

"Dad, this is going to be _so boring!_ " Peter said, "I don't think we could do this, why not have one of the Toads do it? I mean we have servants for a reason, right?" "Now Peter," said Mario raising a brow, "We may have servants that could do anything for us but it is no excuse for being lazy. Even the King and Queen has to get down and do a little hard work every now and then."

"Besides," he added, "It could be fun." "How is cleaning fun?" Marc asked. "That's all up to you," he winked, "The sooner you start, the sooner you'll get done."

He pointed up as the kids reluctantly trotted up the stairs. Peter unlocked the door to the room and looked around. A room full of dust, boxes, and other junk. "So. Many. BOXES!" Laura said.

"Well dad's right," Peter admitted, "Let's stop complaining and get this done. Then we could go on another adventure!" Marc and Laura nodded in agreement as they grabbed a broom to start sweeping.

* * *

A couple of hours past and they have been making progress. The attic was looking better organized and you could see the walls again. Marc put down a box when something dropped out of it. He picked it up and gasped.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" he said. Laura and Peter where now by his side. "What did you find bro?" Peter asked leaning in to see what the commotion was about. "Look at this." He said holding up a cap with the letter M on it.

"So? It's an extra hat of dad's." Peter shrugged. "I'm a put it on." He said. But just as he did, Marc disappeared. Laura and Peter gasped. "Where did he go!?" Peter panicked. "I don't know." Laura replied.

"Guys, I'm right here." Came Marc's voice. "Where are you?" Peter asked. "Standing right in front of you." Marc said slightly confused. "Okay dude, you're starting to freak me out." Peter said.

Marc took of the hat to scratch his head. When he did, he was standing in front Peter like he said. "How did you do that?" Laura asked. Marc put the pieces together and said, "I think this is the hat that made dad invisible! From Super Mario 64!"

"It's funny how all these games are based on their actual real life experiences." Peter said. "Hey then that means maybe _we_ could be featured in a game one day!" Laura smiled. "What would it be about?" Marc asked, "Cleaning out an attic?"

They laughed as Marc looked over at pretty glass-stained windows. "Wow, I never knew we even had these." He said. The three kids walked over to one with the one Princess Peach on it. "This is when mom was just barely a Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Peter said.

"Maybe dad was right." Marc said as he went to go lean against it, "Cleaning an attic could be-" but he was cut short when he felt the wall behind him disappear. When he fell back, he was sucked into the window. "Marc!" the two kids cried.

* * *

Peter started to pace around. "If dad finds out I let Marc fell out from a window, he's going to kill me!" he gulped. Laura tapped the window as it gave off a ripple, like at the haunted house but different. "I don't think Marc fell out the window." Laura inquired. "Oh well that's a relief." Peter said. "He just got sucked into a secret portal." She finished.

"Gah!" Peter exclaimed. "Kids, is everything alright?" came Mario's voice. Peter cleared his voice as he replied, "Y-Yeah dad! Everything's cool, we're just finishing up!" "Okay. I'll be up to check up on you in an hour or two." He said.

"We got two hours to find out what happened to Marc!" Peter screamed. "Dude calm down." Laura said patting his back, "We'll find him. I mean it's just a portal, it can't be _that_ big."

"Well, okay then. Let's go save Marc!" Peter said. The two nodded as they jumped into the window. Their eyes had to adjust from the bright light but when they could see they looked down to find no floor. They screamed as they started to fall but then landed on something. It was a huge blue slide!

They started to go down the enormous slide in a fast speed. "Weeeeee!" Laura smiled. "Ahhhhhhh!" Peter cried. "Why you screaming Pete?" Laura asked, "It's a _giant_ slide. This is fun!" "That's not why I'm screaming!" he said as he turned Laura's head.

Laura gulped as she saw what he meant. Just up ahead was a sharp turn with no railings, meaning if they fell off the slide, they'd be lost in that endless abyss. "What do we do?" he said as they came closer. "Uhh we."

Laura started before getting an idea. "We lean!" she said as she leaned to the opposite side of the ledge.

Thankfully for them it worked. After a few more seconds went by, they finally saw a bright light ahead. "This is it!" Laura said as they flew off. Landing with a 'oof' they rubbed their heads. They were in another room, with another painting this time of a huge Bob om.

"What is this place?" Peter says. "You've been living in this castle for 8 years and you _still_ don't know your way around?" Laura asked as she gets up. "Well yeah! This place is huge! It's probably the same story with _your_ parents castle." Peter replies. "Tooshay." Laura says, "Alright then, so how do we get out of here? We also still don't know where Marc's at either."

Peter looks around and finds a door. He goes over to it and tries to open the door. Locked. "Okay," he started, "He didn't go through the door because it's locked on the outside." "Who even does that?" Laura replies.

Peter shrugged before he caught something, out of the corner of his eye. At the foot of the painting was a the dusting rag Marc had. He went over to the painting and examined it for awhile. Putting his hand up to the painting, it gave off a ripple confirming his suspicions. "Something tells me Marc went in there." Peter said picking it up. "Alright then we're going in!" Laura chirped as she grabbed his arm and hauled him in. "Here we go again." Peter says as he is dragged into the mystical painting.

* * *

When the two kids open their eyes, they take a look at the their surroundings. Bright green grass, tall trees, platforms that lead to bigger stages, and of course Bowser's baddies. "Wow," Laura said getting up, "It's like a whole new world within a painting!"

"Now where do you think Marc went?" Peter asked going to her side. Laura turned to Peter and was about to say something when her face became very worried. "What?" Peter said unsurely as Laura pointed, "P-P-Peter. B-B-B-"

Peter turns before Laura could finish her sentence and become very afraid at the sight of a bomb with legs! "Ah!" they cried as they started to blindly run away from the little abomination. Finally when they couldn't see it anymore, they stop to catch their breath. "That was a close one." panted Peter. "Yeah." Laura agreed as she went to lean on something. She looked down to see she was leaning on the same Bob Om they were running from.

"Ah!" they cried as they were about to run away again but then a voice shouted, "Wait! Don't go! I wanted to help you and tell you where your friend went!" The kids looked to see the little Bob Om talking to them. Exchanging glance Peter asked, "You're not going to...you know...blow us up?" The little bomb with legs chuckled, "I'm not _that_ type of a Bob Om. Only black ones do that; _I'm_ a red Bob Om. Which means I'm friendly!"

The two kids sighed in relief as Laura said, "So you said you knew where Marc went?" "If you mean the boy with a red shirt and orange shorts and brown hair: then yeah." he said, "He ran into me and asked how to get out of here. So I told him all he had to do was defeat King Bob Om, over at the tall peek."

"What?!" Laura and Peter said in shock. "Did he _at least_ have a power up?" Peter asked. "He didn't asked. Otherwise I would have suggested he punched the ? block above our heads." the little red bob om pointed out. Looking up, they saw a ? block. "How did we miss that?" Laura asked. "Doesn't matter let's get whatever's in here and help Marc!" Peter said as he activated the block.

Laura and Peter looked down at their hands to see they were holding a red hat, with the initial M, and wings. "The invisibility cap?" Peter asked, "How's _this_ supposed help?"

"Pete! This is no invisibility cap." Laura stated, "It's a _flying_ cap!" She puts it on and as she does so, the cap changes to match Laura's cloths. It was now a custom made hat, with the initial L, around it was a white heart, and the cap being a nice mint color. Peter does the same as it changes to the initial P, was surrounded by a white circle, and the cap changed from red to blue.

"So now that we have this, what's the fastest way to King Bob Om?" Laura asked as she admired her new look. The little red bomb didn't reply but merely walked over to the top of a hill. Pressing a button, the platform opened as something began to rise from the ground.

Laura's grew full of excitement as Peter became very worried. "No, no, no, no, no, no. There's no way I'm getting _shot_ out of _that._ " he said firmly. "Oh come on Petey," Laura smiled, "You're scared of _this_. I mean it's not as bad as fighting an evil Kamek." "But it's a _cannon_. However you do have a point." Peter said.

"It's the fastest way to your friend." the little bomb said. Letting out a sigh of defeat he said, "Okay let's do this. For Marc."

Getting into the cannon, the Red Bob Om aimed towards the highest platform. "Now remember, brace for impact, keep your back straight when launched, and oh yes try not to move when being shot otherwise there's a slight chance your arms might get broken off." 'What!?" Peter cried as the little red bomb said, "Don't worry, a guy who looks strangely similar to you was scared his first time but got the hang of t after awhile."

There was no time to reply, for the Bob Om shot the kids high in the air. Sailing through the air Laura let out a joyful, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" While Peter let out a worried, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" "We're going to die!" he said ready to make impact on something. "Peter, stop worrying. Look the caps are working, we're flying!" Laura said.

Peter opened his eyes to see he was floating in mid-air. Only he looked up to see the hat on his head was responsible for keeping him in the air. After calming down he finally said, "Cool!"

"Come on now," Laura said taking lead, "Let's go save Marc." "Right." Peter said as they followed the red Bob Om's directions. It was smooth sailing until they got sight of their destination. From below they could see tiny figures; a red and orange object and a huge black dot.

"That's Marc." Peter said recognizing that blob. "And it looks like he's trying to fight that hunk of bomb himself." Laura said. "Then come on, let's go help him!" Peter said picking up speed with Laura right behind him.

Marc clutched his fist as the King Bob Om made a threatening step towards him. "Look kid," the old king said, "It's best if you turn back now. We wouldn't someone to get hurt." "Don't worry old timer," Marc replied, "I won't cause _too_ much damage, just enough to let me get home."

He growled as he grabbed one of his bomb minions and throw it towards Marc. Marc rolls away in time as the bomb makes impact with the ground, causing a big explosion. "Nobody has ever beaten the King before. No one!"

"What about Mario?" Marc taunted. The king let out an angry cry as he charged at Marc. Getting out of the way, the King said, "One time! Anyways I'm not about to be beaten by a little kid!" Marc went behind the old Bob Om and manage to pick him up and throw him down on the ground.

"Funny, I thought you were going to be a lot more heavier." Marc said. King Bob OM charged at him, only this time instead of going straight he jumped to get to Marc. He had no time to move as the King grabbed ahold of his foot and hung him from upsidedown. Marc struggled in his grasp as the King made a maniacal laugh. "Well look who's struggling now." he said taking him to the edge.

"Look, I just want to get home. Why won't you let me go?" Marc said. "Because, King Bowser will be most happy to hear I caught a little twerp. Isn't that right _Prince Marc_ of the Mushroom Kingdom." Marc gulped as he looked down at how far they were up.

"You wouldn't drop me." Marc gulped looking up at him. He laughed, "Don't you worry, I wouldn't kill the son of Mario and Peach. Although you do need a lesson to be teached." Marc looked past the King as he saw two familiar figures coming towards them.

He smiled as he said, "You know what, you don't have the guts to drop me." "Don't test me peasant." growled the Bob Om. "Or what?" Marc said folding his arms.

King Bob Om spinned Marc around until he launched him off the platforms. He huffed, satisfied with his victory and turned away. "Hey we're not finished yet." shouted a voice. King Bob Om turned to look at two more kids holding Marc in the ar.

"When you mess with one of us." Laura started. "You mess with _all_ of us." Peter added. "We are…" Marc said.

"The Star Kids!" the children said in union before charging at him. King Bob Om went for the two fliers but Peter and Laura let go of Marc for him to land on top of the King's head.

"Get off! You ruffing!" he yelled. "Okay guys, now!" Marc said. Peter swooped back to grab ahold of his brother as Laura tripped the old timer on his bottom.

"Alright, now we just need one more shot." Peter said. "Okay I got a plan," Marc said, "Follow my lead." The three kids landed on the ground and got into a line. The King tensed as he got ready to charge. King Bob Om ran towards the kids as they ran to him. He jumped to get an extra boost but this time, they slid under him and when the King was off guard they picked him up and threw him the last time.

"No!" he said as he struggled to get up, "I can't be defeated by a couple of toddlers." The three kids stood in front of him as Marc said, "Now tell us the way home."

The King did not reply but merely burst causing a bunch of smoke. They all coughed as the fog cleared up. "He's gone!" Peter said.

"No we'll never get home. Then our parents are going to be franticly looking for and it'll take them a long time and when they do finally find us, we'll be young-adults who've been surviving in the wild." Laura started.

"Hey don't sweat it Laura," Marc said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I think I know how we get home." He pointed to where the bob Om used to be. In it's place was a shining yellow star. "An Invincibility Star!?" Peter and Laura gasped. "But they're so rare and how could that get us home?" Peter said.

"No, it's not an invincibility star." Marc said, "Remember they're more bright, glowing, and sparkling. No I think we need to touch it and the rest will just happen."

The three kids approached it and nodded at each other. They all placed their hands on it and it started to shine brighter. A flash happened and they all blacked out.

"Hey."

"Hey kids, wake up."

Marc opened his eyes to find himself on the floor with Laura and Peter beside him. He looked to see they were in the middle of the entrance, laying on a portrait of their mom when she was just crowned princess. The three kids yawned and got up to look up at Mario.

"I went up to the attic to find it spotless yet you weren't in their." Mario said holding a tray of lemonade, "I said to be there so I could see, were did you go?" The three kids exchanged a glance wondering if they should tell him.

"Well you see dad." Peter started scratching the back of his head. Mario chuckled as he said, "It's okay kids. You don't half to tell me, I can tell you had a _fun time_ cleaning out the attic yourself."

They looked at each other in confusion until Marc gasped. He pointed at Laura and Peter's head as they went to reach for their heads. They gulped to find their flying hats on their heads. "Dad I can, we can explain." Peter, Marc, and Laura said.

Mario laughed as he said, "All you half to tell me about is how you defeated that old hunk of a Bob Om King." The three kids smiled as Mario ushered them to the upstairs living room, ready to hear all about their adventure of cleaning the attic.

* * *

 ** _It's been what one two years since I wrote a fanfic about the Star Kids? I;m sorry I got side tracked on other stories, audio drama, life etc. But shout out to a guest who commented on my "Welcome Princess Light Breeze" story saying and I quote, "F*$# you for not writing a Star Kids fic for a whole year!" It made me laugh more than it would to hurt me. (didn't hurt me at all actually)_**

 ** _If anything, that motivated me to write this. I stopped writing these for awhile because I didn't think not very many people liked these fics. Guess i was wrong._**

 _ **I think I'm going to continue this series after all but give me some time when writing them, I'm busy with other fic's, my upcoming audio drama, and just high school life.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think about this one and follow the story, me, and favorite the story. Star Kids Next Generation coming up soon.**_


End file.
